


Please don't cry...

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Budding Love, Comfort, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Romantic Comedy, at least i hope it's funny enough anyway lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: In which Satoshi tries to comfort Risa and... wait, is he good or bad at this?
Relationships: Harada Risa/Hiwatari Satoshi
Kudos: 5





	Please don't cry...

Nobody taught him that the first rule to making someone stop crying is to NOT tell them to stop. So, when he says the magic words and the sniffling bunny before him turns into a wailing siren, his confusion and panic are understandable. 

"Wait, Hara--h-hey, please--" He stumbles on his words but figures it doesn't matter, anyway. He isn't getting to her. Even he couldn't hear himself over her high-pitched howling.

The intellectual in him is going on overdrive. He needs a solution, and fast. His eyes dart around, not even sure what he's looking for-- A teacher? She would _not_ appreciate that. Food? As if he ever kept any. A distraction? Like what? He's absolutely clueless, and a quick scan of the deserted hallways confirmed what he’s already been dreading--there's nothing and no one that could help him. He'd have to deal with this empty-handed.

Then, he realizes:

1) Empty-handed still meant he had his hands.

2) He could _never_ be persuaded to use them.

So, going against the calls of logic, he once again resorts to the only (futile) solution he knows: talking her into calming down.

After a barely coherent string of theoretically comforting words punctuated with appeals to take deep breaths, the talking seems to have taken effect. Her cries start to mellow, and she begins to dry her eyes. Or, at least she tries to. He permits himself a relieved sigh.

"Mmso-- so sorry--I--I can't--" She says in between sobs, fanning herself frantically with her hands. "I mean it's just-- you know?!"

She turns to him, seeking affirmation. He nods in agreement. To what? He has no idea. But he'd employ acting skills or even telepathy if it keeps her calm enough to talk.

"Right?! B-but just-- it's JUST--"

"Harada, wait--take deep br--"

"--SOO FRUSTRATING!!!"

And his voice is drowned out as a fresh wave of tears takes her over, then her face gets lost behind her hands along with every hope of being intelligible.

"Hey--"

He stopped himself only at the last second. He jerks his hand back, horrified to see his fingers outstretched in front of him, almost touching her. His heart races. That was close.

 _No. I can't. I shouldn't._ His hand curls into a fist as he chants his lifelong mantra to himself. _A Hikari should never--_

But what else is there to do, anyway?

Besides, if he really intended to keep within bounds, why stay standing here at all?

He looks back at his hand, still suspended between his pounding chest and her shaking figure. The once tightened fist has begun to relax. Beyond his now half-curled fingers, his focus shifts to her, walled up and lost in tears. The sight is all too familiar. His gaze softens as his barriers give way to growing concern.

_Please don't cry..._

He reaches forward and lets his hand fall gently upon her head.

"Eh?" She gasps. Her crying stops right that instant and she emerges wide-eyed from behind her finger fences.

He immediately pulls back and looks away, a bright crimson quickly spreading from his neck to his ears. He stands awkwardly, realizing he hadn't thought about what he would do next.

"Ah! I-- I uhm..." He wants to disappear right now.

"Pfft."

"Huh?" His eyes dart back to her. Her hands are pressed over her mouth and her shoulders are shaking from barely muffled giggling. He blinks, jaw hanging in disbelief. _What happened to all that crying? Is she okay?_

"Sorry!" She squeals, finally exploding into laughter. "I'm sorry! I just--I didn't expect that! Hahaha!"

He snorts and rolls his eyes. He felt betrayed. Was his help needed here at all? He turns to leave, but the embarrassment clings to him in the lingering warmth on his cheeks.

"Hey, Hiwatari-kun! Wait!"

"What no-- _OW!_ " He feels the sharp sting of an overly enthusiastic pat on his shoulder blade. He wheels around ready to snap at her, but he falters when her arms enclose him, wrapping him in an embrace too sudden and too brief. Then, she looks up at him, smiling through her flushed face and swollen eyes.

"Thanks…"

She steps back and walks past him, leaving sunshine in her wake, and he stood thawing in the warmth that now threatened to reduce him to vapor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and criticism always welcome. ^^


End file.
